The present invention relates to network communication, and more specifically, to sending messages to a group of individuals.
A social network makes it possible for a user to form connections with other people using a profile stored at a social network site. In many cases, the user will form connections to several people based on different relations, interest, affiliations, backgrounds, etc. In many cases, the social networking site allows the user to form groups based on these relations, interests, etc. and to aggregate people into these groups accordingly. Once connections are formed, the user may wish to communicate with people within the network. While it is possible to send a message to every person in a social network, generally the user may wish to send a message only to a particular person or to particular group of people.